dramaforlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Ji Chang Wook
Profile *'Name:' 지창욱 / Ji Chang Wook (Ji Chang Uk) *'Nickname:' Gob Wookie, Ji Geu Dok, Jinergizer *'Profession:' Actor, model, singer and MC *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Anyang, South Korea *'Height:' 182cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Star sign:' Cancer *'Zodiac sign:' Rabbit *'Talent agency:' Glorious Entertainment About Ji Chang Wook Ji Chang Wook was born on July 5, 1987, he initially started a career in musical theater, then he starred in 2006's film "Days...," later he appeared in a tiny role in the 2008 KBS2 drama You Are Very Good, but he failed to make an impact among viewers. That same year he debuted in a more bigger role in "Sleeping Beauty." ;More about Ji Chang Wook TV Shows *Melting Me Softly (tvN, 2019) *Suspicious Partner (SBS, 2017) *Seven First Kisses (Naver TV Cast, 2016) *The K2 (tvN, 2016) *Tornado Girl (Hunan TV, 2016) *Healer (KBS2, 2014) *Secret Love (DRAMAcube, 2014) *Empress Ki (MBC, 2013) *Five Fingers (SBS, 2012) *Bachelor's Vegetable Store (Channel A, 2011) *Warrior Baek Dong Soo (SBS, 2011) *Smile, Dong Hae (KBS1, 2010) *Hero (MBC, 2009) *The Sons of Sol Pharmacy House (KBS2, 2009) *You Are Very Good (KBS2, 2008) Movies *The Bros (2017) cameo *Fabricated City (2017) *The Long Way Home (2015) *How to Use Guys with Secret Tips (2013) cameo *Death Bell 2 (2010) *Sleeping Beauty (2008) *Days... (2006) TV Show Theme Songs *''When Love Passes'' - Melting Me Softly OST (2019) *''101 Reasons Why I Like You'' - Suspicious Partner OST (2017) *''Kissing You'' - Seven First Kisses OST (2016) *''I Will Protect You'' - Healer OST (2015) *''To the Butterfly'' - Empress Ki OST (2014) *''Fill Up'' - Five Fingers OST (2012) *''Your Warmth'' - Bachelor's Vegetable Store OST (2012) Japanese release *''Oh Sing Sing Men'' with Lee Kwang Soo, Kim Young Kwang, Shin Won Ho, Sung Je, Ji Hyuk - Bachelor's Vegetable Store OST (2012) Japanese release *''Meet Again'' - Warrior Baek Dong Soo OST (2011) Musicals *Shinheung Military School (2018-19) *The Days (2016-17) *The Days (2014-15) *Jack the Ripper (2013) *The Days (2013) *Brothers Were Brave (2013) *Thrill Me (2010) *Fire and Ice (2007) Musical Theme Songs *''Even Though I Loved You'' - The Days (2016) Variety Shows *The Fisherman and the City, eps. 91-92 (Channel A, 2019) *Running Man, ep. 211-212 (SBS, 2014) Music Video Appearances *"Runaway" - KARA (2013) *"It's Over" - Speed (2013) *"That's My Fault" - Speed (2013) *"I Need You" - K.Will (2012) *"Lovey-Dovey" - T-ara (2012) *"Cry Cry" - T-ara (2011) *"I Have to Let You Go" - Young Gun feat. Park Ji Yeon (2010) *"We Broke Up Today" - Younha (2009) *"Are You Ready" - Lena Park feat. Dynamic Duo (2007) Recognitions ;2018 4th Asia Artist Awards: *Asia Celebrity, television/film category ;2016 31st Korea's Best Dresser Swan Awards: *Best Dressed Actor ;2015 China TV Drama Awards: *Most Popular Actor (Overseas) (Healer) ;2014 KBS Drama Awards: *Most Popular Actor Award (Healer) *Best Couple Award with Park Min Young (Healer) ;2013 7th The Musical Awards: *Best New Actor (The Days) ;2013 MBC Drama Awards: *Excellence Award for Special Production Drama, Actor (Empress Ki) ;2011 KBS Drama Awards: *Excellence Award for Daily Drama, Actor (Smile, Dong Hae) ;2011 SBS Drama Awards: *New Actor Award (Warrior Baek Dong Soo) Endorsements *Dhele (formerly 24MIRACLE) (2018-present) *Fossil Q Smart Watch (2017) *MCM x Christopher (2017) *24MIRACLE (2017-18) *POLICE Eyewear (2017) *Lotte Duty Free (2016-present) *EOS (2016-17) *ALLETS X GC (2016) *KONUS (2015-17) *Lonsdale (2015-17) *ZUZU (2015-16) *Stylus Jewellery (2015-16) *AMH (2015-16) *Gov 3.0 (2015) *North Cape outerwear (with Ha Ji Won) (2014-15) *Cass Fresh Beer (2014) *AD HOC (2014) *Citizen Watch (2014) *LabSeries (2011-12) *Googims Company (2011) *Nong Shim Chapagetti Chajang Noodles (2011) *Lotte Chilsung Tropicana (2009) *Shinhan Financial Group (2009) *SKT "T Cash" (2008) Trivia *'Education:' Dankook University (Theater and Film) *'Languages:' Korean (Native language); English (Basic); Chinese (Basic) *He began his career in musical theater. Among his notable musical works including Jack the Ripper, Brothers Were Brave, and The Days. External Links *Agency profile *Profile (naver) *English Wikipedia Category:KActor Category:KSinger